1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a holder for coozies used to provide thermal insulation for beverage containers such as bottles and cans. More specifically, the holder is designed to support and carry stacked coozies each having a compressible bottom with a central opening therein or a hard bottom of a type that normally have an offset opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been known that coozies provide thermal insulation for beverage containers such as cups, cans and bottles. Normally, the side wall of a coozie is insulated and compressible such that a beverage container can be forced into the coozie forming a close fit, but prevents the coozie from readily separating from the container.
While coozies have long been standard equipment for sports outings, tailgate parties, boating, or the like, these items are difficult to organize and handle. For example, unused coozies tend to get lost or roll around in the floor of an automobile or boat. Moreover, they are awkward to carry and store in an organized fashion.
The present invention is designed to provide a holder for carrying and storing a plurality of stacked coozies. Moreover, the present holder is designed to be useful for carrying and storing conventional coozies which can embody a soft bottom having a central opening or a hard bottom normally having an offset opening.